


Проклятие

by mikeymaika



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка. Том - неудавшийся писатель-англичанин, прозябающий в Европе, Крис - разбогатевший представитель низов, выбившийся в люди. Их связывают странные отношения, которые, наконец, должны закончиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под влиянием Nina Simone – I Put A Spell On You. Только не совсем по сюжету песни, скорее под ее музыку. Не претендую на высокий стиль, это лишь зарисовка к ненаписанному макси.

На улице идет дождь, и окна кафе мерцают в густеющей вечерней тьме. Где-то там, вдалеке, на магистрали, гудят машины, и дождь стекает по их блестящим спинам; горят фонари и мокрый асфальт отражает вытянутые, спешащие фигурки людей. Том знает, что утром все улицы будут в подсыхающих лужах, и что намокшая газета, на которую он наступит, снова будет кричать о том, что мир трещит по швам. Том знает, что он проснется утром, вглядываясь в серое, бесцветное небо, и не захочет вылезать из маленькой, узкой кровати, чтобы прийти на пристань.  
Но это будет в далеком, недостижимом завтра, которое маячит на горизонте едва различимой, призрачной угрозой. А сейчас Том встает, со скрипом отодвигая стул, и пустое, сонное кафе отвечает ему музыкой, успевшей навязнуть в зубах, такой знакомой и неторопливой. Он двигается, словно во сне, поправляя мятый костюм, закидывая голову, как бы делал на родине, заходя в дорогой магазин; он потерянно озирается, словно с минуты на минуту ожидает смены декораций - высокий, тонкий, нескладный мужчина, с растрепавшимися светлыми волосами, заострившимся, бледным носом, тонкими пальцами и выцветшим взглядом. Музыка играет, затягивая, и Крис не знает, почему встает, чтобы подойти к Тому и нежно заключить его в объятия; тот тут же оседает, прижимаясь, и проводит губами по шее, комкая в пальцах дорогой пиджак Криса. Дождь затихает, заглушенный музыкой, которая разгорается, как тлеющая щепка, и Том развязно качает бедрами в такт. Он пьян, но грустен, словно трезвый, и в его движениях нет ни тени фальши - таков он сам, его проклятая непонятная природа, его проклятые словечки, его нежность и грубость, его нескладная изящность, и Крис сжимает руки сильнее, будто боясь, что Том куда-то пропадет.   
Хиддлстон что-то шепчет, покачиваясь под музыку, и выводит на спине Криса узоры пальцем, закрыв глаза. Он многое знает о том, что случится завтра, и о том, что будет через неделю, год, пять лет; Крис, как видение, растворится во тьме парижских улиц, прихватив с собой свой американский акцент, американский чемодан, американскую походку и американскую манеру заниматься любовью. Крис сядет на корабль, и Том будет махать ему с берега, сунув руку в карман последних брюк, и потом дни пойдут как прежде, как раньше, как шли год назад; музыка надрывается, плачет, воет промозглым ветром, танцует и заставляет усталое тело двигаться в такт, пока Том чертит ему одному ведомые письмена.  
-Что ты делаешь? - тихо спрашивает Крис, вдруг переполнившись непонятной, не свойственной ему нежностью. Из-за уха Тома выбивается курчавая прядь, и эта деталь кажется Хемсворту важной, безумно важной, и он запоминает ее - старается запомнить навсегда, чтобы потом, за океаном, не ошибиться снова.   
-На тебе мое проклятие, - тянет Том, не глядя в глаза, и неожиданно резко схватывает волосы Криса в руках, чтобы провести носом по губам, по щеке, ткнуться в край брови.   
-На тебе мое проклятие, потому что ты мой, - говорит он отчетливо, встречаясь губами с губами Криса. Музыка плачет, стонет и льется нескончаемым дождем, пока там, вдалеке, на мокром асфальте стоят машины, идут уставшие люди, и город блестит в неверном свете фонарей и вывесок.  
И Том, так хорошо представляющий, что будет завтра, понятия не имеет, зачем он танцует с Крисом, зачем целует его, и почему под эту надрывную песню ему хочется вечно оставаться в этом кафе, вот так вот стоять, и мучительно ждать, пока первый посетитель не протиснется в дверь с тусклыми лучами осеннего солнца.


End file.
